When you wish upon a star
by Queen lunartic
Summary: Its almost Cinders big day. But is every thing ready? Will everything go right? Never fear! The rampion crew is here to help. But is that a good thing. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you all, this is just an athours note. Just wanted to say that this fanfiction is originally from my imagination, its not a rip off of any other fanfictions. Also I personally dont think I'm very good a writing Jinter so bare with me.**

 **I, sadly, dont own the original lunar chronicles, Marissia Meyer does.**

 **Oh and spoilers, dont read if you have not read Winter and stars above.**

 **But without further ado, I present to you:**

When you wish upon a star⭐

Chap 1

All of the Rampion crew were gatherd at the Eastern Commonwealth Palace for the marriage of emperor Kaito and the famous (soon to be empress)Lihn Cinder. The marriage would take place in three days and all of the crew were setiling down for the night.

Kaider

Cinder sat on Kai's lap, Kai sat in a large arm chair on the balcony of the emperors living courters. They sat peacefully looking up at the thousands of stars above them.

"Kai?" Cinder said quitely.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you think every thing is ready, for the wedding I mean." Kai sighed as he ran his fingers thourgh her hair, he was the only person she let do that.

"You need to stop worrying, every thing is going to be fine. I've cheeked in with all the planners and they say every thing is ready for the big day."

"I know I just..." before she could finish, Kai

Interrupted her.

"Look Cinder, a shooting star." Kai said. Smailing.

"I gess I have to make a wish." Cinder said rolling her eyes up at him.

"Fine, but just this once."

"Of cores, just this once." Kai replied smirking. Cinder closed her eyes and made her wish.

Wolflet

Scarlet and wolf stood looking out the window at the stary sky. They watched a shooting star glide by.

"You know what you have to do when you see a shooting star, right?" Wolf looked down at Scarlet with a puzzled look on his face. Scarlet couldn't help but laugh.

"You're supposed to make a wish" Wolf still had the funny look on his face, but after a few seconeds he simply shruged and turned his gaze back to the stars. Scarlet squized her eyes shut and made her wish

"Ok, done".

"What did you wish for?" Wolf asked.

"I cant tell you. if i did it would not come ture." Wolf, still confused about the whole wishing on stars thing, just smiled and pulled scarlet onto his shoulder and held her tightly behind her knees. Scarlet let out a small shrek of suprise.

"What are you doing?" She said followed by a wave of giggles.

" I think its time for bed." Wolf said not even trying to hold back the smirk on his face.

Creswell

Cress and Carswell walked acrossed the garden path. Every time cress saw something new she would run up to it, study it for a while then go back to thorne and explain evey little detail of the her new discovery.

"You've been really quiet lately" Cress said

as she ran back from a gigantic orcid. When she got back to him she clasped his right hand in her left one.

"Just thinking about you." He said with a smirk. She snuggled in closer to him as she laughed. They started to head back to the palace when Cress was jerked back to attention when Carswell nudged her.

"Look," he said "its a shooting star."

Cress just smiled, closed her eyes and made a wish.

"You know every time I saw a shooting star while I was in my satulight I wished that someday someone would save me and I could be free to do what I wanted, to go were I wanted, and be what I wanted. Then you came along and everything changed." She said with a dreamy sigh.

"But not just anybody, right?" He responded.

"Of course not. He would have to be handsome, tall, he would have to have a sense of humor, did I mention handsome?" They lughed at as they stoped and turned towored each other. He looked down at her, and she looked up.

"Your so beautiful." He said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, captain." She said as he leaned down.

Jinter

After a small dinner with the rest of the crew, Winter and Jacin decided to take the scenic route back to there rooms. They roamed the halls of the gigantic palace, her hand clasped in his. Winter loved earth, but more then that she loved Jacin. There was no were she would rather be then here with him.

"I'm so happy for Selene." Winter said happily.

"She seems so happy to marry the emperor."

"She does doesn't she." Said Jacin.

"Have you ever thought about marriage, Jacin?"

"Its crossed my mind." He replied."But only with the right person of course."

" Of course." Winter said with a grin spreeding acrosed her face. Jacin lead her out a door to a balcony overlooking the city. " Its so beautiful." Winter marveled at the sky full of stars.

"You dont even know." Jacin replied looking down at the princes.

"Look look! Jacin its a shooting star!" Winter said excitedly.

"Make a wish princess."

 **So what do you think? This is my first fanfic ever, like ever, So please please no hate. These were ment to be kinda short. If you find any spelling errors please tell me. And also I will try to post every week or so. Ok thank you, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok before we start just want to say sorry. For how bad I made the first chapter. That chapter was made a long time ago and I just started to write this story again. And I was to stupid to just rewrite the whole chapter. I bearly even read over it before I posted it. Trust me, from now on the chapters will be a lot better. Now you can read.**

Chap 2

Wolflet...sort of

Cinder woke up to sensation of someone huging her waist from behined. At first she thought maybe Kai had sliped into her bed during the night, but then she realized something. His arms seemed to big, and his breathing was a lot more raged. That's when she knew somthing was off, then he spoke. "Good morning." Came a low husky voice. Her eyes shot open immediately. Her head shot up to see who in the world was behind her. When she saw who was behind her she screamed and fell off the side of the bed on to her back. Wolf was at her side instantly.

"What's wrong, Scarlet. Are you ok?" He asked. Cinder thrashed around trying to detangle herself from the sheets. Once she got out, with help from wolf, she backed away a little. Even more embaresed when she noticed he was in only boxer shorts.

"What do you mean am I ok?! Of course I'm not ok!" She practicly screamed.

" I wake up two days away from my wedding and I'm in a bed with my friends husband! How did I get here anyway, and wheres scarlet? She will be so mad at us. Wait not me, I dont even know why I'm here! Oh my stars." She was pacing the room now. She stoped and looked up at wolf. And to her surprise she saw he had a confused yet worried expression on his face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She put her thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of her nose. When she opened her eyes and dropped her hand, she looked back up at wolf.

"Wolf, what am I doing here?" She said as calmly as she could. He stared at here for a while before he answered.

"What?" He said sharply "What do you mean your getting married and your best freineds husband? I am your husband, and...and Scarlet are you feeling ok?" He looked genuinely worried. But Cinder didnt understand.

Scarlet? Why did he think she was Scarlet?! He took a step towards her but she needed her space to think.

" STOP!" She yelled.

"Why do you keep calling me Scarlet?" Tears came into her eyes. That's when she froze. Her hand reached up and felt a tear slip from her eye. She was crying. No she was balling uncontrollably.

She ran to the bath room and locked the door. She put her back to wall and slid down to the floor. Wolf came to the door and knocked softly, well as softly as a mutant human could, "Scarlet...um Im going to wait untill your done, ok. Then can.. .you maybe talk to me...please." he walked away a little ways. She could tell he was still very close to the door waiting for her to come out.

But what was going on. She can't cry! She is a cyborg. But no, her legs were both human flesh, speckled with freckles. Only then did she notice the her retna disply was not there at all. She also noticed she was only wearing a oversized shirt that bearly reached her thighs. She looked at her hands they were both human flesh as well. No no no no no no no. Her hands touched her hair. She pulled a clump of it in front of her face to see. What she saw was not straight mosey brown hair but a mass of bright red curls.

She broke out into another fit of tears as she let go of the hair. The sounds of Wolfs enormous foot suffilying around could be heard though the bathroom door. She was supposed to get married and she didn't even know what was happening to her body.

She wipped her eyes and stood up. She was strong! She had defeated lavana. Why was this bothering her so much? She turned to look in the mirror. And there was was a face staring back at her. Not her face but the freckled face of scarlet Benoit.

She fainted.

 **There is chapter two. I really hope you like it. Anyway if you have any ideas for further chapters please comment. And yes I did just put two instead of eight characters is this chapter, just becuse I liked how it ended. It kinda adds to the suspense, dont ya think. But there will be more so dont fear.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Cresswell...I guess

Scarlet woke up expecting to find her husband fast asleep next to her. But instead she woke up alone. She was laying on her stomach, so when she discovered Wolf's abcese her head shot up. She brushed some hair out of her eyes. Her hair felt funny but she wasn't paying attention to her hair, she wanted to know were wolf had gone. She rolled over and sat up.

After she was done stretching and yawing, she looked around the room. "Thats weird" she thought, there was a door on the far wall in front of her that she had not even noticed the night before. The only people who had agoining suite were cress and thorne, Winter and Jacin. But it was probably just a towel closet or somthing. She cheeked the clock at the side of her bed, when she saw it was six am she decided to go back to sleep and wait for Wolf to come back to bed. Almost instantly she fell fast asleep.

A couple of hours later Scarlet woke up again but this time she was curled up against Wolfs warm chest. But something was off, it was as if he had shrunk. She opened her eyes to a white t-shirt. Why was he wearing a t-shirt shirt? She looked up to ask him but what she saw made her gasp.

"What the heck!" She yelled as she pushed away from Thorns body, and sat up. He startled at her yell and sat up quickly.

"What, what happed?!" He said looking around.

"What are you doing in here?!" She asked with a fierceness in her voice. Thorne quickly got off the bed.

"Oh, well um. I'm sorry...I just thought maybe you were cold?" It came out more of a question then an answer.

"Maybe I was COLD?!" Scarlet said loudly. "What kind of answer is that, Thorne?!" Thorne looked embaresed but also confused.

"I'm really sorry Cress. I should have asked before I just...got into bed with you. But you've never minded before so I...But your right I shouldn't just assume you wouldn't mind." Scarlet was so mad she could probably brake his nose.

"What. The freak. ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Scarlet bellowed. "Why did you call me Cress and what do you mean "I've never minded before." What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Cress, are even awake yet, or is this just you sleep talking?" Thorne looked worried but Scarlet would not fall for it. They were playing a prank on her. She got off the bed and put her hands on her hips, wich for some reason felt kinda akword.

"I've had enough of this. I'm not in the mood. I know you and Wolf are playing a prank on me." She said rolling her eyes. "You can tell wolf to come back to bed and you can go to your own room." Scarlet figured that with that he would start laughing and go get wolf. But nothing like that happened. He looked stunned.

"Cress, what do you mean Wolf can come back to bed. I'm starting to get worried." Thorn looked really hurt. Scarlet was baffled. What was wrong with him? Why did he think she was Cress?

"Whatever." Scarlet said throwing her hands in the air. "When you are ready to act normal come talk to me. Right now I'm going to the bath room." With that she walked into the bathroom. She grabbed the brush on the small counter and went to combe out her locks when she saw Cress staring back at her.

She yelped and ran out of the bathroom. On her way out she bumped into thornes chest. He grabbed both her arms tightly. She tried to get free but he would not let her go.

" I SAW! WHAT? LET GO!" She was trashing around now but thorne would not let her go.

"No Cress there is something wrong! What is it?! You know what, no. I'm taking you to a doctor, if you wont tell me whats wrong maybe you'll tell a professional." He really did seem scared for her, and she was scared for her too. WHY IN THE WORLD DID SHE LOOK LIKE CRESS?!

 **Ok thats it. Please review. Hope that the chapters arnt to repetitive. They are about the same kinda thing so I guess they might be a little bit repetitive. But not too much I hope. If there is any spelling errors please tell me. Also if you have any tips for writing, that always helps. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Jinter...not really

Cress had had the most fabulous dream. Her and Thorne were dancing at Cinder and Kai's wedding. There was music and lights and food. But of course all dreams have to come to an end.

"Oh well," She thought. "There is still two more nights to dream about a royal wedding."

She streached her arms up then let them drop to her sides. As she was pulling the blankets back she saw her hand was dark brown. She paused, what was wrong with her hands?!

Maybe she had contracted some kind of disease that causes the skin to darken. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let the warm water run over her hands. She scrubbed at her skin for 5 minuets before giving up.

And that's when she looked up into the mirror. Winters scared face was staring at her. She let out a shriek and fell to the ground. She hopped up and ran out of the bathroom. As fast as she could she ran to Thorns door and started pounding.

As she was moving to open it Thorn opened the door and grabbed her hand. But it wasent Thorn, why was Jacin in Thorne's room?

"What's wrong princess? Are you ok?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No! Jacin, you have to get me Carswell! Now! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Cress stared to cry. Where was Thorn and why did she look like this.

"Winter are you ok? Are you having a hallucination?" He asked this calmly. But Cress was not calm.

"Why did you call me Winter? I'm Cress! Somthing is wrong with my skin!" Her knees gave way, and Jacin slowly lowered her to the the floor. Cress was hysterical now, not only did she look like winter, Jacin was calling her winter.

Wait a second, she knew what was happening, it was a dream. That's right, she had been dancing with Thorn but her dream had just changed.

"Why is this happening? I thought you were all better?!" Jacin said worriedly. "We need to take you to the doctor. Maybe she can help you."

"No no it's ok." Cress said. Wiping tears from her eyes. "Its ok, this is just a dream. It's just a dream..."

She trailed off, not quite believing the lie herself.

"No winter, it's not. Please get up, I need to take you to the doctor." Jacin was lifting her up of the ground, urging her to stand up. But she barely even noticed. She was silent as they walked down the hall way. No no no no no no, it was all a dream.

 **Eh, I know it's not that good. I told you I'm not very good at writing Jinter . At least you get the gist of it.** **Sorry I did not update last week, I was sick and not able to. Hope you liked it. Sorry for how short this was.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

Kaider...

you get what I mean Winter woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Today she could do whatever she wanted. Well that wasent completely ture. Her and the rest of the gang were going to help prepare for Princess Selene and emperor Kias wedding. After that she could do anything she wanted.

"Maybe me and Jacin can go into the city and browse the market." She thought. "Or we could do something with our friends. Like go on a walk, or somthing." She got up out of bed but she noticed somthing weird in her peripheral vision. She turned to see but it was gone. She turned back but there it was again.

But as soon as she wished she could see what was there, a news artecal zoomed right in front of her eyes. She startled and backed into the bed. She tryed closeing her eye to make it go away but there it stayed.

"THE EMPEROR AND THE LUNAR QUEEN" the headline blared in big letters. She opened her eyes and said in a very soft voice.

"Go away." And it did. No longer did she see the headline. She put her left hand on her eyes. But instead of skin, cool metal touched her face. Her hand flew back. Where her hand should have been was a hand like contraption, not unlike cinders hand. But why was it on Her?

She pulled up the leg of her left pant leg to cheek her leg, and saw that it to was completly made of metal. She droped the fabric of her pants. She must be hallucinating. But what about the chip in her neck? She should be ok now. No more nightmares now. No more, no more, no more.

Winter slipped to the floor and sat, her back against the bed. She hugged her knees agents her chest. And started to rock back and forth, back and forth. Winter did not even move when someone knocked on the door.

"Cinder?" Came a curious voice.

"Cinders not here." She thought. "Only a robot." Tears streamed down her face.

"Cinder are you ok?" Came the voice again. Winter could not answer, she was to scared to even move her eyes again. After a while a new voice came.

"Cinder, it's time to get up sleepy head." This voice was much more perky. Winter could hear whispering on the other side of the door.

"In just going to see what's wrong. You stay out here." The door knob twisted and Iko came waltzing in.

"Why arnt you answering the door. Kai was getting worried you are mad at him." Iko let out a small laugh before she realized Cinder (winter) was rocking on the floor.

"Cinder whats wrong?!" Iko ran to her and knelt down beside her.

" I'm not Cinder, I'm just a robot." Iko put her hands on winters shoulders.

"No. Cinder you are much more then just a robot. You are my freind and Kai's soon to be wife. What's wrong. Why are you acting like this." Iko was practikly shaking her now.

"Kai I think you need to come here!" Iko yelled behind her shoulder. Kai ran in instantly.

"What's wrong." He asked. Iko tried to pull cinder (winter) up , she stayed on the floor. Kai came down and sat by her.

"Cinder, what's wrong? Why weren't you answering the door?"

"I think she is having a nervous breakdown, or somthing." Iko shruged.

"I am girl of metal and wires." Winter said to herself.

"What is that supposed to mean? Cinder, talk to me!" Kai wiped away the tears on her face. Winter looked up in to his eyes. She spoke so soft it was barely a whisper.

"Emperor Kaito, why are you calling me Cinder." Kai just stared at her.

"W-what?" Kai looked terified. He turned to address Iko. "Iko go inform the doctor I will be in with Cinder in just a minute. I think her memory chip, box, thing , I dont know, something is broken." Iko nodded, then got up and ran out of the room and down the hall. Kai turned back to winter.

"Get up Cinder we are going to fix this." He pulled her to her feet and lead her after Iko. All winter could do was zombi walk with him. I am a girl of metal and wires.

 **So, what do you think? I actualy like how this one turned out. Much better then the Jacin and Cress one at least. And sorry for the late update, I completely forgot about this story. : D**


End file.
